User talk:Detectivekenny
Page 2 of 2 Previous 1 2''' Next __TOC__ Lol So if the ROC is away in Kamchatka, who's running south Taiwan? Woogers - talk ( ) 15:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) South China took it over. That reminds me, I forgot to add S Taiwan's statistics to S China. What's the population of North Taiwan lol? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Further plans for the war So... can I have your permission to attack in some "random" areas in old Yarphei? Both sides will have loses etc. Just give me your terms and we can get this started. -Signed by '''Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) It would be highly impractical to attack Yarphei. You would have to weaken OIS first, because at this point, the Yarphese government is not the main concern, and it's not doing anything bad in the world. Besides, we all know that Yarphei will make reforms after the war, so yeah… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I am trying to keep with the RP. You just nuked and killed thousands of Americans, so IRL the U.S. would invade the very next day, so it is very odd if we do not invade. Can I at least begin sending small groups of forces into Yarphei "secretly?" They won't be doing anything damaging apart from reconnaissance. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::No, wait until it's practical. The US knows it's impossible to attack Yarphei. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC) China Do we consider the PRC as one country for statistical purposes, or are the two autonomous regions counted separately? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Keep them separate if you can, because whatever statistics you have for South China, I can use for the Cantonese Republic. Use your best judgment. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, I don't actually have any separated statistics. I just wanted to know how close I was to being overtaken as second largest economy. And I'm reeeeeeeeallly far, because I superinflated the EAF's GDP. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol. You aware of which countries make up the Chinas or do you need me to list them? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter, I've still got a long way to go. The only bit to potentially worry about is So Cal for Los Angeles. I don't think that'll do THAT much damage though. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Well, good luck. I still have a way to go… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Peace I tried, and that's what counts. I get what they're saying though. But, I'm not actually directly involved in the warfighting, so loss of life on my part is minimal, I spose. I wonder how logistics'll play out in this war? We need to have a discussion about that on the outside channel, cause in the last war, I almost got attacked over it. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, give me a few days to enjoy the Grand Canyon, and we'll hit the ground flying ASAP. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:05, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Quality Benchmarks What would you suggest as a second media for Ivalice? I can't think of anything besides the national anthem. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Popular music, patriotic music, speeches. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Popular music was killed by globalization, patriotic music is non-existant. Speeches, I might be able to manage that. Let me call up the ol' Wikiped. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol. On a side note, do you know how to make a table column-based instead of row-based really easily? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) What does one mean by "Column-based"? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well normally you have: which yields: but I want a quick way to get without having to retype everything. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, bold marks not necessary, ! makes them bolded automatically. Woogers - talk ( ) I wanted though, with the 1 and 2 at the side rather than at the top. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't think the software allows that. I'll look though. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, found a way. Closer to what you meant? Woogers - talk ( ) 18:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) How do you make scope="column"? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) scope="col" Woogers - talk ( ) 18:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what it's doing. What I want is a quick way to get this table so that the insignias are all next to each other like on this page, and so it doesn't look ugly with all that empty space. What am I doing wrong? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) That would require the rewriting of the table, and the loads of work you're trying to avoid. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, here goes. Actually, it isn't as bad as it seems, a I'm already like 15% done within two minutes. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You know I'm starting to feel that I'm overpreparing, and that everything'll work out fine if I don't do anything stupid or agressive. It doesn't seem like this is a East vs West war, but rather a war of political ideologies. And since mine is relatively solid, I might be able to make it out clean. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, lol, that's good enough for you, but we have to protect the neoisolationism, no? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, there's that, but the line between neoisolationism and globalizationism is heavily blurred. Because on the one hand, I don't want Western powers dictating defense policy, or foreign policy anywhere near me. But economic policy is more or less centered around the west. I suppose in the end, freedom to rule my own country is most important, but at what cost to other priorities? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Never thought of it that way, but I would have to agree. But winning the war physically is still critical for countries in the shadow of the west like Myanmar or SCOSK. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Those two do have it rather bad, lol. 'specially Myanmar. Invasion on a basis as flimsy as 2003 Iraq. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Chat Care to chat? I'll be waiting!Gatemonger 23:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Chat The usual chat, not the broken chat. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Eh, out of time. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Would you come on chat? Also, is the chat that we have been using for a long time the usual chat or the broken chat? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) OIS and a Yarphei-Rome pact Hi detective, The as you may or may not know the NIR is a newly created country. I figured due to all the similarities we share we were on the same side. I have interest in joining the OIS and pushing towards and NIR-Yarphie alliance. Some long term goals of this alliance would include the Yarphei's allowance into NIR held territory and waters, weapons trading, and a overall trade. Please message me back!JoeyBetz 21:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll definitely add you to OIS. I'll consider the alliance and relations. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Maglev pt. 2 How about a East to Southeast Asia International Rail Link? Saikyo to Saigon (4,017 mi) in less than a day with conventional rail (21 hours {A long time, now that I think about it}), 11 hours by MLX-01 (still not too much better). Probably impractical for end-to-end travel, but both sides to say, the PRCs would work well. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) What timeframe do you have in mind? And wouldn't it be more efficient to run the thing trough Luzon rather than making a million stops in the PRc? and it could help with access to Taiwan. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Efficient, yes. 256 times more expensive, likely. Saigon to Saikyo via the PRC uses already existing tracks and rights of way, we'd just have to double track, and electrify the existing route. Building a huge underwater tunnel via Taipei and Manilla means HUGE MONEY COSTS rather than just upgrading stuff that's already in place. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay. So it's going to be coastal right? Saigon, Hue, Hanoi, Hong Kong/Guangzhou, Shenzhen, Quanzhou, Shangshai, Zibo, Qingdao, Tianjin, Dalian, Saikyo sound about right? And what's your timeframe? —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Existing alignment is Saigon, Nha Trang, Dieu Tri, Quang Ngai, Da Nang, Hué, Dong Hoi, Vinh, Thanh Hoa, Ninh Binh, Hanoi, Dong Dang, Nanning, Guilin, Zhengzhou, Beijing, Sinuiju, Saikyo. It shortcuts through the center, rather than hitting the coastal population timelines. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that was a lot of Vietnamese cities. Anyway that would be okay but I don't think China would be happy because Nanning, Guilin, Zhengzhou are pretty minor. You have any alternate routes. Also, timeframe???? —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Warning Since the beginning of the war you have caused several incidents of sheer... childish behavior regarding realism and sensibility. Several actions have made no sense what-so-ever, only done out of anger with the turn of events for the OIS side. Every time anybody does something in the war, you decide to cry, complain and then act out with actions of stupidity, either making incoherent comments or have your countries do things that make no sense what-so-ever. You have picked fights with a couple FW users causing arguments. Your actions have been hypocritical, illogical and senseless. You deliberately manipulate and twist rules and events in the attempt to sneak cheats and events in without people knowing (trying to change FW rules for your own personal benefit, while at the same time doing the thing you exactly complain against). You have attempted to attack users without permission, you have whined whenever someone makes an action against you and continue to act out when you don't get your way. You have repeatedly made harassing attempts at psychological trolling of me and failed at it but it was harassment nonetheless (on several occasions). This is an official FW first warning regarding rule breaking in FW. If you don't wish to roleplay fairly and realistically, then maybe you should not participate. *Use of technologies that I had previous warned not be used before they were in fact used (weather control, mind control). *Taking up large areas of land, disrupting users from joining FW (Sir Spart's Central America and Quepos, TM & Rasmus' USSR and Kalmykia & Yalta) *Seizing user's designated land without permission (you solely reserved Kalmykia province and somehow managed to sneak all of southwest Russia into your control and even attempted to take over Ukraine but was forced to stop) *You are currently controlling and or reserving territory for four FW nations, two of which are super powers. Previously you had up to five different nations in use under your name. *Causing, controlling or creating events far beyond unrealistic or totally illogical (breaking the realism rule including but not limited to Belgium and several events you attempted to do but was forced to stop). *Attempts at invading user's nations without consent. *Altering FW rules for your own personal benefit including land seizure rule. *Controlling blank nations to attack users without wartime consent. *Making harassing comments and attempted insulting attacks against other users, most often against me. There's probably more I could add to that list of infractions but there are so many I can't remember them all. tl;dr, FW Rule Breaking Warning #1 Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Your Honor, as advocate of the accused, I request specific instances of infractions against each of the rules specified above, in order to better craft an appropriate appeal. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) In order to facilitate a proper defense, I need these examples to better target accusations with evidence. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) You want me to go back through potentially hundreds of Wiki talk pages in search of DK's BS? Please take your own time to do that Mr. Lawyer. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) If the state doesn't provide evidence, the state has no case lmao. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Statement I am here to make a statement in defense of my client, my bar-bound duty as interwebs lawyer. I will address each of your points in order, with insight provided by the accused. *"Use of technologies that I had previous warned not be used before they were in fact used (weather control, mind control)." Mind control has actually not been used to this point, for there has not been a reason for it to be used. It does exist, but not in lol Jedi means. Consider it closer to hypnosis or what your psychiatrist does to try and understand your problems (I dunno how they do that even, but wtf). These things exist in real life. As for weather control, it too in various forms exists in real life. Like how they seed clouds to try to make it rain in a drought. Okay I agree with you on this one. . . although seriously, all mind control techniques don't work effectively or quickly. *"Taking up large areas of land, disrupting users from joining FW (Sir Spart's Central America and Quepos, TM & Rasmus' USSR and Kalmykia & Yalta)." Yarphei is still much smaller than nearly every other country in Future World, lol. And think of free cities as foreign military bases. Guantanamo Bay has been on Cuba since before Fidel Castro took over. Do you think he wants it there? Heck no. But is it there? Hehehe. I mean, if I wanted the Federation to be more aggressive, I would have a jump-off point on every continent (which I nearly do, except for one small area left uncovered). Its just that they're mostly in blank countries that no one considers for their nations. I mean, who knew Spart was planning to take Central America? And who knew Russia was going to be in play, being a superpower out of play for so long. Is it against the rules to take portions of blank nations? Foreign military bases are agreed on. I'm okay with them but people who want the land should get them. And the buffer zone is very illogical. "It's to stop Russia from attacking." Well now they are going to attack you! It successfully created the illusion that Yarphei was the protector of OIS. It also brought Yarphei to the front line of USSR attack from an innocent (to a very limited extent) standpoint *"Seizing user's designated land without permission (you solely reserved Kalmykia province and somehow managed to sneak all of southwest Russia into your control and even attempted to take over Ukraine but was forced to stop)." Actually, this was due to a last minute change of plans, from what I hear. The matter was settled peacefully outside of court, with no police intervention. See what had happened was, plans for this current conflict were different than they are now, and there was (as always with this wiki) a communications gap. I dunno TimeMaster and Detectivekenny had a disconnect and somebody didnt get the latest update, which led to something unintentional happening. They fixed it though, and everything is right with the world. It was not any type of disconnect, he just took it. This is a very logical charge. I gave you Kalmykia, not north caucasus. And how the f**k did you get to Moscow? OF COURSE THERE WAS F'IN RESISTANCE. Again there was a misunderstanding. I have a few quotes from you though. Check out here, 2nd and 3rd post in which you and Rasmus both agreed to my possessions. Also there is evidence that you formerly supported Caucasian invasion. Finally, the Moscow resistance question was not ever addressed to me.I agreed for Kalmykia to have that, not Yarphei. Things I wanted Kalmykia to do do not apply to Yarphei.Yarphei isn't going to keep it for long. It will be incorporated into the Altaic Union like I said. *"You are currently controlling and or reserving territory for four FW nations, two of which are super powers. Previously you had up to five different nations in use under your name." Wut? Since when? I don't really pay attention to other people's countries, but the only ones I can really think of are Yarphei, New Poland or whatever you folks call it, and SCOSK. There was the Cantonese Republic, but I dunno. What's the other superpower bruh? He has three now, the charge means nothing now, but it used to. *"Causing, controlling or creating events far beyond unrealistic or totally illogical (breaking the realism rule including but not limited to Belgium and several events you attempted to do but was forced to stop)." Belgium is temporary. Also, realism is a matter of opinion, lol, just like most of these other points. Oh and uhh these "events far beyond unrealistic" in some instances were just copies of stuff you all did in retaliation for war actions, just sayin'. Belgium, while temporary, is still very illogical. It just wouldn't happen. Not an argument. All FW nations' formations would be unrealistic by those standards (that they "wouldn't happen" in real life) because they formed under circumstances which created and removed specific real world "obstructions" between certain countries and regions unifying. With all the obstructions removed from Yarphei and Belgium except geography, why would it be unrealistic?Agreed, but the guideline is take one big area, not lots of small areas so people can have what they want.Yarphei will be de-free-citied within the next year at any rate, as long as Keiko Fujimori wins the next Peruvian election. *"Attempts at invading user's nations without consent." TimeMaster and Rasmus have no coordination whatsoever. The lack of internal communication within the Politburo is no fault of my client. That doesn't matter.From now on I'm not listening to anything said about the USSR unless both of you make edits on the topic OR one person makes the edit and the other person makes 3 (three) unrelated edits meaning that he glazed over it meaning he was okay with it. So thus we can resolve this so it won't happen again ever. Kay?Do the opposite. Obviously you did not read what I said correctly or I didn't phrase my comment correctly. Here: It does not matter if there is coordination or not.Okay. *"Altering FW rules for your own personal benefit including land seizure rule." Eh, the war rules were to try and y'know give some life to the game, ya know make it more fun to play, so we wouldn't stop and do nothing, like we are now? Ya know, even if you y'know give some life to the game, ya still broke the rules.You signed it, and you seem okay with it now, and you never argued with it before. The treaty was there in blatant text with no fine print. If you thought it was against the rules, you should have spoken up then because by signing it, you have agreed that it's good. Secondly, I've not used that particular rule to my benefit at all because no one (with an exception by a certain third party player…) has taken any players' territory during the wartime covered by the treaty. *"Controlling blank nations to attack users without wartime consent." I'm sorry, the only example that could possibly fit this manufactured statement is the current engagement, which was heavily preplanned, and highly indicative of an OIS attack on PAFF nations. The fact that all participating parties (minus one or two) signed the war agreement indicated that implied consent was given. Dumb charge, this doesn't break the rules. I agree with you. *"Making harassing comments and attempted insulting attacks against other users, most often against me." Pretty sure he apologized, and then felt hurt when you ignored it. Feels bad, man. No comment. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Above green text —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) And so, the defense rests in opening. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Case refused. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:06, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :This isn't your jurisdiction. You can't refuse the case here, nor will I elevate it to the point that you will ever be able to. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :As a judge and administrator, I state again that I have refused take your case, Mr. Lawyer. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Continue to refuse as you might, Mr. Administrator, this is not the Conworlds Supreme Court. As long as my client has not broken any wiki-wide rules, you have no grounds or reason to refuse this case. As this is Future World District Court, only the Honorable United Planets currently has jurisdiction over the case at hand, and the defense team has no plans to file an appeal with the Supreme Court. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I am going to have to side with Woogers and DK on this one. He has not caused me any difficulties, nor have I seen him doing anything to deserve a warning. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Despite above expressed opinions of third party members User:Super Warmonkey and User:TimeMaster, I would be interested in knowing the current opinions of the Owner of Future World User:United Planets. Please refer to above arguments. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not wanting to hurt your reputation unnecessarily, sir. If you wish to simply stop the argument here without doing the extra work of providing a counterargument or at least a reply, I'll remove it after one day or at your leisure. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) DK, this is not a court room. You know exactly what you have done. You and I have argued this over and over on chat and on talk pages all over this site. You have received one warning to stop acting out. There is no arguing or fighting the warning. Stop doing what you know you've been doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:28, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Belgium Hey, Im back! i just saw your note regarding belgium. since it was a domestic movement that led to belgium joining with yarphei, what if the local european federalists in belgium join with the FGC, and a civil war that serves as a proxy war between the two factions. since the FGC is right next door and yarphei is on the other side of the world, how about the war goes to the "Occidentalists" who take over and unite with the Franco-German Commonwealth? Im thinking of a new name for the FGC, since i also plan on taking the rump US (Alaska) once SWM takes the plains states.Gatemonger 22:31, November 20, 2010 (UTC) i don't know if you are on right now, but just in case, i'll be on chat. meet me there and we can discuss this.Gatemonger 23:59, November 21, 2010 (UTC). go to chat Gatemonger 01:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Postwar Map Ok, so i have several statements regarding the map: -first, regarding burma- i would be willing to let Thailand have Tavoy and the rest of the surrounding Tanintharyi region. -You may also take the islands in the Torres strait. But Australia will remain in PAFF, as far as im concerned. Australia is always considered a western nation, not an asian, like it or not. This link should help make my point. Pay attention to how many english immigrants there were; true, china has the third largest amount of incoming immigrants, but based on this chart, its nowhere near the amount of english immigrants. Gatemonger 20:28, November 27, 2010 (UTC) And I'd just like to know who the dark blue on the map? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I told you already, PAFF. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, didn't get that, for some reason new replies on images don't show on my activity feed. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:41, November 27, 2010 (UTC) My real problem with taking australia is the prospective newcomers to future world. Notice, with the FGC, Im trying to establish a superpower on my own, but through noninvasive measures. Im trying to establish myself without taking too much. One of the last real places for someone to set up a western power if they want is australia. No problems with mongolia and kalmykia, the altaic union was a creative use of space; in todays world, you don't have to own massive amounts of land to project power. look at japan. all you need is a strong economy, which i believe yarphei already has, a strong technological base, a strong military, and strong allies. my real problem, probably suprising to you, is with colonialists. i knew which country to pick if i wanted to be strong with a head start, so i fused two that i thought might fuse some day in real life. again, the real issue is that you disrupt potential newcomers starting countries. and im sure UP will agree with this argument.Gatemonger 22:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Site Hey. My Google Chrome just crashed and I lost some of the shit I worked on. I am a bit pissed right now so I will continue tomorrow or the day after. I need some information for your TRAVEL page. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, unfortunately I cannot do the link stuff like in the Grand Yarphese Republic page on your site. Wix doesn't allow me to add pages without them appearing in a menu. So, should I just add all those pages to the menu? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:13, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Quepos Sure you're giving back Quepos? I didn't like the idea at first, but I got used to see it as foreign territory. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:29, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Get into the chat, and we'll discuss about it. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 01:12, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I can wait, or even leave it for another day. At least I have no urgency about. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 01:47, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok... You may get all of the Aguirre Canton. But we still have to come up with a REALLY good reason for the CA Gov. to lend it to a neo-communist state. IRL, people around here get mad when something is given to "strange people" and they know nothing. About the maps... Why would you like to help me? It's not that I'm rejecting your offer, I just wanna know your reasons. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 09:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, I couldn't extinguish your passion by denying your petition, and it's true, it would hasten and make things easier. Ok, welcome to the Graphics Requests! I'll give you the guidelines in a while, because I'm a little busy at the moment. And... You're welcome, but I don't think I've done very much for you. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) First of all, I highly recommend using a vector illustration program such as Adobe Illustrator or Inkscape. Here are the specifications for the maps as I do them: *'Colors (RGB)' Background 198 236 255 Land 254 254 228 Country Outline 009 120 171 Divisions 120 120 120 *'Stroke' Lines go around 1-2 points for the outlines and 0.5-1 pts for inner administrative divisions, depending on how detailed are those lines drawn. Basically, that's all. If there are any questions, feel free to ask. Good luck! SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW - P-P) 03:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) First, I barely have used Inkscape. I only used it to make the "empty" Yarphei map, because I couldn't get it done in Illustrator. Second, Quepos, Aguirre Canton, is officially under your administration. I have to specify under which conditions I have lent it to you, but it's still part of my territory and my government, so it's some sort of protectorate. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW - P-P) 15:48, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I can get in Gmail now. I don't start school until Jan 20. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW - P-P) 16:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Northeast China Why is 61 prefectures better than 8? I need help making a decision. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Resurrecting an old topic. In the end, it was 72 new prefectures. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:26, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Trade with Cascadia Hey. Cascadia is interested in more trade with Yarphei. Cascadia's main exports are related to mining, lumber, electronics and agriculture. Are you interested? Chat's broken for me, btw. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Good to know someone likes my work, about the maps, i just dont know how to do good ones. If u know any good map-making program, i would aprecciate if u could tell me.--Gobi-Aoi 17:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Template CAN YOU HELP?!?! Okay, I need a UFSA Flag template, because this SHIT is pissing me off!!!! Thanks, Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 06:54, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Relentless destruction Erm... This seems akward to ask but, why in the name of god's green earth did you bomb Witchita, Las Vegas, and throw a hurricane up the Carribean? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 08:18, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :The bombing of Witchita was an OOCly agreed upon situation. I wanted to spice WWIII up by getting some nukes in there, so I bombed some Asian city and he bombed Witchita. The bombing of Las Vegas was rather minor actually, but it was during the Civil War in the Allied States - also during WWIII. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Lovely... Now I can go some yummy irradiated corn :3 Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 14:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Witchita was a request from SW to make the war more interesting. The hurricane wasn't intended to hit, it was just a show of power. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 14:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) If that is how you show power, i wunder what a parade must be like... lulz? lulz looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong cat :3 Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 14:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Effect of Yarphese Balkanization on the Baltic Union Economy It is known that both governments dont have cordial relations and there are few posibilities of change in a short time but I think that Union comapnies could take some adventages from the current situation of Yarphei. (Of course, if the adventages are mutual). Union government could turn a blind eye if there are interesting business opportunities for domestic firms.--BIPU 10:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) LGBT rights in Future World Yarphei's and the Altaic Union's views are still needed (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) It Ain't (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Question I seek to create a new nation within Future Worlds consisting of all Indochina you do not control (small part of Cambodia, northern Vietnam and Laos). Of course I don't want to tangle with your project. It wouldn't be a war-seeking nation but rather a weak regime trying to maintain itself trough oppression. Would you oppose to this? I'd like you to check out the 'history' bit I have written to see if it fits your approach on the region.User:Regaliorum 12:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) War the Fourth I am interested in the outcome of this ultimatium. I never considered military action to regain development losses, and it is an interesting methodology. Plus, the door has been opened to such an invasion. The question is, what will happen? Woogers - talk ( ) 06:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know, obviously the first thing im going to do is switch out your radio with Lady Gaga songs, your Televisions with the Nyan Cat, and your internet with looping Friday. :DDDD (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :That could be considered mass torture. And you would be paying Rebecca Black the same amout of money you should be paying SCOSK. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, but we are spending the money for military use, not silly foreigners. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh isn't that progressive? Hypocrisy, hypocrisy everywhere. Woogers - talk ( ) 06:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::"Progress is the boot up a foreigner's ass" - A common phrase used by the Marxist-Maoist Party which the UFSA agrees on. Be it the only thin they agree on now. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ahaha the hipocrisy hurts my eyes. So Rebecca Black isn't a silly foreigner? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Her voice is a weapon that was produced by dem Americans. So therefore, we have taken the liberty of using her horrible weapon as a weapon of our own. It's a foreigner's silly weapon, which can be used or silly combat in silly billy wars. And I know I am being such a hypocrite right now, but hey that's your problem at the moment. ANYWAYS. You guys using the tunnels under 'Nam right now? Seems like it. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:33, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Vertical Agriculture At your leisure, I need an in-depth explanation of vertical agriculture for an article I'm going to write. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:07, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, it is basically just an aeroponic or hydroponic farming system packing into a tall building, with walkways and stuff. Wikipedia has a great article on it if you haven't already read it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't see how Wikipedia could have an article on Yarphese technology. There might be specific differences that the real world article might not cover. And the article I'm planning has significant differences from real world technology, to meet unmeetable food requirements. Because of this, your answer is insufficient. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Depends whether you're planning on using it in Yarphei/tropical areas or not. Also, it might take a few days but I'll try to write something up. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 17:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Nope, urban China. And I can't wait to hear your ideas. Of course, my own spin will be put to my newest secret project, but Yarphese vertagri is the base. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) There is to be only one. And yes, it is one of those locations. It must be able to feed 25 million by 2020. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:34, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Meaning Beijing, Tianjin, Dalian, Changchun, Jilin, Harbin, etc.? I'll try to adapt something for the colder climates, as I believe it snows in basically all those locations. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 17:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Patagooooooooonia Do you want it for easy access to Antartica? I can give you some Islands, but we would need to work on our relations first :3 (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Airlines Have you consolidated Yarphei's airlines? If so, what are the replacements/equivalents? And what is the current status of airports in Yarphei, per the Civil War? I've suspended all service to Yarphei from Seogyeong, is that appropriate, or are some airports go, and some stop? Woogers - talk ( ) 16:54, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Pangam-Pangat Could I join Pangam-Pangat? -Sunkist- 03:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Althist Actually can you seriously ask him what I did in my second post to warrant a weeks ban because he is now just trying to ban me because I went around the ban, which was unfair in the first place, I tried to protest on my page but could not, so I paniced and posted everywhere else. I mean he says he gave me a warning, to not post like that again, and I didn't, he might as well have been saying don't argue with me again or i will block you. THAT is what I am annoyed about, the fact that he has blocked me for no other reason than the fact that I argued against him on the discussion of Plausibility, the worst thing I did was to tell him to stop flexing his admin muscles, which he went and did straight after. "As for IPs, they get banned almost instantly, to prevent the spread of the trash." Trash? what trash? I post on map games and protest, that is not trash. "Heck, it's not even the protests that are the large part of that, but ignoring it in general." Basically saying here that I'm not allowed to protest or he will extend my ban, and I had to ignore it to protest, he didn't even tell me anything. Frankly whoever promoted him to brass made a huge mistake, someone like him cannot take an unbiased position on anything. Frankly his only reason to block me at the moment is the fact I went around it. Kunarian 08:15, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Jesus, Now they think Leo is a sock puppet, because I told him to post my stuff for me. Just wait for Lordganon to jump on it like a madman and try and use it as a reason to ban me. I mean theres proof on this wiki he isn't a sock puppet! he posted here as the Kingdom of Sparta then got bored because it was too much work. Bloody hell you can do anything without someone thinking its bad or stuff. 20:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) You may want to mention to Lordganon that a week is not a "standard block", Oer doesn't support his decision, in fact he feels a month is too much and never stated he supported the decision at all. Lordganon is clinging to strings at the moment and trying so hard to justify his dictatorship. 10:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Guys, I have contacted here because I feel it is safe to talk here. LG is not a dictator, however I don't agree on him banning Kunarian for more than a day than a month. Also, this wiki seems interesting, would you tell me what it is about please? We should also keep ourselves calm and not let this get out of hand. :/ Imperium Guy 12:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) He won't allow a vote because "he" thinks it is unnessesary but other people think it is nessesary so what happens now? he'll keep spewing retoric trying to extend the maximum amount of time he can keep me off, if he lets a vote happen then he will try to smear me and if the vote is in my favour then he will try to stop it or complain that it is unfair. Not only has he blocked LeonidaS, as I found out today as we tried to post something at school, his reason is "Abusing multiple accounts: Not only do I think this is still Kun, even if not it is still an attempt to get around the block." So now because he "thinks" it is me, he must block him and so what if I ask say you Imperium to post for me, he'll block you too? he most likely will. He blocked me out of spite, knew he was wrong and when I protested tried to silence me and then when I asked a friend to post for me, he blocked him. He is a dictator and I have all the evidence I need to know that. This went out of hand from the first second he blocked me. This Wikia is for constructed worlds, its a bit like Alt History however is not limited in anyway by time, plausibility or imagination. Its basically for any sort of imaginary world you have dreamed up. 12:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Stop going against the block. It only makes you look weak and easily manipulated. And also its an offense. I also told you no to post on Principia Moderni. So LG is partly justified. I don't think arguing against LG will get anywhere because usually he accepts nothing but complete surrender. The best thing to do is wait it out, focus on your Conworlds, and hopefully one of the sane moderators will step in. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 17:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Dk. It is one of the safest things to do. Don't get involved until it is safe to do so (anybody heard about Gaddafi Dead?). Also, I will take care of RTs (although I might not be as good as you are, still want the map changed!! ;). Would it be possible to create world from Star Trek here? I like this concept (BTW, I am younger than Dk!!) Imperium Guy 11:19, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Of course it's possible. I have a world which integrates Star Wars, Star Trek, Starship Troopers, Supreme Commander, and all those other lovely sci-fi things right here. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :I know. I think AvAr is also dead though. :/ Imperium Guy 22:12, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, yes I know this is not meant to be a secret channel but I have to ask. When's Kunarian getting unblocked on Althist?? :D Imperium Guy 23:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you add two more countries to your map They are Koben and Singapiar Urban Area Stats I need some of your urban area stats: *Urban Areas of cities you made over 2,000,000 people *number of urban areas per country over 2,000,000 people *Definition: *:A': National census authority data for agglomerations (land area or population). *:'B: Demographia land area estimate based upon map or satellite photograph analysis. *:C': Demographia "local area build up" population estimate from national statistical agency data. *:'D: Population estimate based upon the United Nations agglomeration estimate. *:E': Demographia population estimate from national census authority metropolitan area data. *:'F: Other Demographia population estimate, such as from unofficial local reports. *:H': Combination of adjacent national census authority agglomerations (land area or population). *:'L: Local government population estimate. $100 23:59, January 3, 2012 (UTC)$100 Yarphese Australia With the formation of the United Commonwealth of Australia, we have decided to make full claims to the Yarphese Australia, and demand the lands be returned. If you can please reply. -Sunkist- 21:19, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Let it be know, that we will begin cutting off all supplies to the the Yarphese Australia. Aircraft and ships, submarines will not be allowed to enter. We hope in the next weeks that you will agree to our terms. -Sunkist- 23:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Never did I declare war, I'm just simply cutting off all you supplies from getting into the territory. -Sunkist- 00:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Yarphei and Skandinavia Hey, seeing that you have become active, I want to know what Yarphei thinks of Skandinavia. We are apart of the OIS, and we look towards traditionalist but liberal policies. We are against the House of Bernadette, and we are anti-PAFF and anti-UN. But of course, we are pro-OIS for economic and political regions. However, we do have some interesting ties to the Union of Everett. Synthic 23:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm not a fan of your whole Grand Yarphese Plan, but I think we could have some interesting economic ties. I would like to focus on the trade of clean tech for some of your agricultural products. Since Skandinavia can only supply about 3/4 of its population with their average food consumption, I think trade would be valuable between Yarphei and Skandinavia. Also, on a political scale, we are not very Western. Skandinavia's government uses blacklisting on opposition sites, limits the reason people can protest, and also breaks up religious protests. Skandinavia does this with no shame, and some of our policies are based on the Roman principle of the integration of many cultures into one unitary culture. Of course Ceaser was a little too ahead of his time, and it is much easier for Skandinavia seeing as all of us came from vikings. The government has also been destroying homes that look a little too much out of place, and that's pretty much all of them. Ah, its about four in the morning here so I need to go to sleep. We can work out a cooperation pact later today I hope. Synthic 02:49, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Future World 3.0 Warning Hey, you have been inactive for a LONG time. As such, the Grand Yarphese Republic may end up being marked as a blank country. This means that while the GYR will still exist in Future World, it will no longer be a user nation, like any other blank, which will open it to attack, invasion, alteration, diplomacy or other events. I need you to respond as soon as possible and let me know whether you plan on using the GYR or not. If you will use it, the GYR will remain a user nation for a month maximum before being blanked if you do not use it within that time. As well, the Altaic Union and SCOSK have been disconnected completely. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Asking Hey i came up with a wiki called fictionvision. you can create a fake show, actor, novel, or anything with media. So if you have a tv show in mind tihs wiki is made for you If you accept follow this link: http://fictionvision.wikia.com/wiki/FictionVision_Wiki AFTA Standard Time I'd like to cut Standard Time, because my country is no longer the geographically compact land it once was. It runs across four different real time zones now, and it's kind of painful for them all to be on the same time (even if the Chinese are used to it, I'm not.) Woogers - talk ( ) 22:00, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Takamo Universe Takamo Universe an online science fiction video game under development is looking for world builders. www.takamouniverse.com. Contact us if you are interested. randy@takamouniverse.com